Forum:What episode and how do you think One Piece will end?
I think One Piece will end with everyone accomplishing their goals and the straw hat pirates disband, but there will be a tragedy and one of the straw hats will die pre disbandment. After Luffy is the pirate king he will retire and need a place to hide so he returns to Amazon Lilly. Hancock tricks him into marrying her and in the epilogue it shows his son with his own pirate crew and wearing Luffy's signature strawhat. 14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC)14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC) 14:21, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I Personally Love One Piece - Akira I think it will end with every1 accomplishing there dream (Luffy Pirate King, Usopp greatest sniper king, Sanji finds the All Blue near the last island, Nami draws a map of the world, Tony finds something there that can cure all diseases, exc.) and around episode 750. i dont think it will end around episode 750. only 200+ episodes for the second half of the world? But maybe the ending wouldn't be so preditable. Maybe an unexpected thing will happen. Personally, I think that the this "One Piece" must be something strange that will lead into more things happening. Maybe when it's found, done, or maybe even completed, the whole world will break into chaos! Truthfully, this might be a little strange, but... I think that the ancient Moon People that Eneru met have something to do with the Void Century. And the Void Century has something to do with the One Piece. And that the One Piece has something to do with combining something into ONE PIECE!!! Or am I just crazy? I don't know... I also think that the three ancient weapons will go through some sort of 'change'. By that, I mean that there seems to be a difference between the ancient Poseidon and modern Poseidon: Shirahoshi! No? There will be the ancient weapon, which I think has already been used, and then there will be the modern weapon, which will put the cause of the effect that the ancient weapon did back to the way it was before, and then another "ancient"/modern 'weapon' will come and then TURN ON this weapon, DESTROYING THE WORLD!!! (Nah, I'm kidding... BD ) I think that maybe there are modern and ancient weapons and that maybe those have to do with SOMETHING. Like... the VOID CENTURY. These "D's" are weird, too. Notice their eyes. They look like strange ways of writing d's, don't you agree? And when they are young, some of them seem to have their eyes as full, shocked, circles. When they hit 20, it seems to go away, no? For example, we know what Gol. D Roger's eyes are like, don't we? But why is it when he was young we weren't allowed to see his eyes around the brim of his hat? THE D'S HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE VOID CENTURY!!! I have always known this. I'm just not quite sure how... Gol. D Roger also knew how to write in the strange language of the Poneglyphs when he wasn't born with that language. It was as if his handwriting was also adapted to writing in that language. It was very nice handwriting, don't you think? What does "D" mean, anyways? Does it mean a specific word: Japanese, English, or maybe even Italtian? Or is it a symbol? A symbol of their past, maybe? And if so, I'm curious about that past... The history of their world is strange... It shall be revealed in the end. I'm sure of it... Oda has given us some of the pieces of this mixed up puzzle. All we have to do is solve it. But how do you solve a puzzle of a well this part is edited i think they finished their dreams. Then at the end blackbeard arrives for the main fight against luffy. Luffy is losing but then he remembered who put ace in jail and became fired up. And he wins the end. :) 16:33, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Are you all kidding me? One Piece won't end that simplistically. Oda isn't an idiot - there will be tons upon tons of loose ends needing to be tied up, MAJOR plot points that are going to appear that have been foreshadowed from THE BEGINNING, many things left unsolved that will need to be explained, the World Government's history, the Void Century, Gold Roger's past, The Will of the D., the MASSIVE war that will undergo once the treasure is found, and the overall set up to the final arc of the story. The Straw Hats won't just go on an island, accomplish all their dreams, and the story ends. Oda isn't fucking stupid. Okay, rant over. But this simplicity really pisses me off. --"Fred Durst can surf a piece of plywood up my ass." - Trent Reznor (talk) 16:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) MY theory :D In the end i can see Brooke sitting in a tavern telling some little kids this story about how Luffy the Pirate King was captured by Coby and going to be executed in front of the whole world, and while Luffy was up on the execution platform, he says... "You want my treasure? It's all at..." and the blades come swinging down. *dramatic pause as Brooke sips on his tea* Then Brooke says, "Do you really think this is how his legend ends kids? Yohohoho, not quite". *execution plaza explodes* Luffy continues: "It's all at.... AHAHAHAHA you really thought it'd tell you? I'm a pirate, not a hero. I love heroes! But i won't want to be one. Do you know what heroes are? Say there is a chunk of meat. Pirates will have a banquet and eat it, but heroes will share it with other people. I want all the meat." As he speaks, the Strawhats wreck havoc in the plaza, frees Luffy and sends everything into chaos. "So he didn't die?" the kids ask Brooke. Suddenly, there's a clamour outside the tavern. "HURRY UP BROOKE!" Brooke apologises to the kids and says he'll tell them the rest of the story if they ever meet again. And then as he runs out the door, the kids hear: "STOOOP MUGIWARAAAAA!!" in Admiral Coby's voice with his marines, along with the yells and screams of the Strawhats as they run away together- "TO THE SUNNY!". And the last line will be: "MEAAAAT!!" XD ~Sanveno's cliche ending ;) 21/10/13 ((Unsigned|27.253.73.37|03:29, October 21, 2013}} I think the end of One Piece will be Luffy on the execution stand, and the entire story had been one giant collective flashback that the entire crew had.. Or it turns out that Luffy is from the future and this was one of those video games that your mind get's projected in... Or it was all just a dream... ---- I think the show will for sure have at least 1000 episodes (i mean 15 years is about 630 episodes and we have about 10 more years to go...). I also agree with the above statment that there is noooo WAY the show will just end with everyone accomplishing their *current* dreams. If you remember at the end of the Whitebeard War, Newgate says to BB "you're not the one Roger's looking for" so my guess is One Piece has huge significance to the Void Century and the Will of D, and Roger placed it there so that only someone who carried his will and the will of all the D.'s before him would be able to reach Raftel and obtain One Piece (he only didnt do it himself b/c he was already dying, and he turned himself in to be executed b/c he at that current moment held the Will of D and he needed it to be passed on to the next "D." as soon as possible). Robin will help uncover the mystery of the Void Century and the Will of D, and since the Will of D was passed from Roger to Ace to eventually Luffy (represented by that feather at the end of War of the Best that touched Ace's bead from his necklace and then moved to land on Luffy), Luffy will "carry all those decades of history on his back and challenge the whole world to a fight" (also said by Newgate as he died). SO my guess is that the Void Century involves something like the Island of D (made up name, basically the island where all the D.'s come from) being destroyed or something after a massive war, eventually the World Government being formed (by the ones who destroyed Island of D, who also destroyed the records of that century, creating the Void Century to prevent an uprising) and some certain man with D. in his name vowing to avenge his people, and this created the cycle of the Will of D, which was continually passed down until it reached Luffy. Roger figured all this out but couldnt fulfill the Will of D b/c of his illness, so it now falls on Luffy, who will challenge the entire World Government and bring it down, as the already then Pirate King. Massive war will happen with every ally that Luffy has made in the past 15 years of the show backing Luffy up, the 3 ancient weapons were originally created by the D. people, and it shall be awesome, and it'll all end with Luffy's victory. I'd now like to say that keep in mind... this is just my theory, but it makes the most sense to me with what has happened so far. I'd also like to say that I just caught up to the anime last night, and I only just realized that each major Arc takes a year or close to a year to complete, which is quite genuinely pissing me off cuz I now realize that the Dressrosa arc that just started may not end until this time next year, give or take 1 or 2 months. No wonder it's been on for 15 years so far. But I still think though that the show is overall an adventure with great detail and really pulls a great story together, but I hate to wait that long to only advance so little (one Arc, really?). Cant wait to see the end though, gonna be sick, even if its really far off from my theory, Oda will do justice. Oh and Luffy dying an early death (if you considered Roger's death a young death, which I did)? i give it a 50-50, no clue if that's really gonna happen. Probably gonna take a year (or more) break from One Piece now because I'm not a manga reader and I want the anime to gain some distance so I can enjoy a bunch of episodes in one go. (even though you made a great show, thanks a lot Oda -_-) 18:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC) SadOnePieceFanSadBecauseHeHasToWaitForSoLong 22:19, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Nivena ------------------------------------------ I can think of some possible endings. Most of them being in the unexpected side. 1) Luffy finds the one piece, but in reality there is no treasure. The real treasure is the friends, the adventure and the journey that Luffy and his nakama had. The experience of being a pirate and living your dreams. 2) Luffy's nakama all complete their life goals one by one and so leave the crew thanking Luffy for everything (so the last guy remaining will be Zoro who will leave as well beating Mihawk i guess and becoming the greatest). Luffy stays on his own finds the treasure which is missing for some reason and then goes on his own to eat food. 3) Luffy is awaiting excecution. This was a flashback of his adventure told by one of his nakama. Ussop would make for a nice storyteller. The ending remains open as we never find out what happened to Luffy but we assumed he somehow survived (open ending). 4) Luffy wakes up upon finding Roger's majestic treasure and decides to begin his journey to become a pirate king. Or even better Luffy wakes up in the real world as a child who is daydreaming, sleeping or has some mental disorder and just dreams all the time. 5) (Just for the Lols) Ussop and Chopper toss Luffy in to the water where he dies and they share the treasure between themselves. \ Edited 6/4/2014 - latest ep 639 - all credits go to G.A aka giavas (me) 04:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) / ---------------------- Just for laughs- Luffy is actually a young Roger, who is remebering his adventures in the future just before his execution and so the whole thing is a huge time loop. Like I said, just for laughs, but it actually could be plausible if you take into acount all the times people have seen an image of Roger when conversing with Luffy. And they boh look very similar. Maybe he changed is name or something. Or Luffy is Roger reincarnated, because hey the timing is right for it lol. What I really think will be the ending and it will probably take another 500 episodes to get through, is they discover the One Piece which happens to be the RP, Robin translates, Luffy figures out what D actually means and the world is plunged into chaos because its something horrific that makes Luffy furious. In that time, the crew will have also achieved their dreams but stick with Luffy because hey, they've gone through this much, what's a few more years yeah? That's just my thoughts on the matter. -------- I think the ending arc will have a lot to do with Luffy, the Mermaid Princess (Poseidon), Noah's Arc, the fishmen, and by the end it's likely Luffy would already be the King of the Pirates and everyone will have completed their goals (maybe not - for some it may be a lifelong journey). I think the series will end with Luffy being executed much like Gold Roger and saying something similar and dying with a grin on his face in the same fashion. It would make the story come full circle and I think it would be an appropriate ending. I suppose however that it's also possible that the ending could revolve around deposing the Celestial Dragons and changing the World Government forever so that the people in charge of the "good guys" are no longer evil and the end of Luffy's era would end the need for piracy because everyone would be free. TiffyWiki (talk) 10:40, May 21, 2016 (UTC)